1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bulldozer implements and more particularly to a bulldozing assembly to be mounted at the forward end of a wide axle wheeled row crop farm tractor.
Bulldozers have generally comprised a prime mover having a transversely mounted forward blade arranged for powered movement in a tilting or angled relation for scraping, loading and unloading earth in a pushing and/or lifting action. It is desirable that a bulldozing assembly be provided for temporary attachment to a farm type tractor so that the operator may perform bulldozing work without the necessity of employing or purchasing a heavy duty type bulldozer unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One example of a tractor connected bulldozing assembly is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,884 which transversely mounts a dozer blade at the forward end of a tractor by a pair of longitudinal push arms connected with the rearward end of the tractor and further includes upright standards on the back of the blade pivotally connected with tractor mounted operating arms through a rock shaft to control the position of the blade during bulldozing operation by hydraulic cylinders.
This invention is distinctive over the above named patent by pivoting links connected with the upper edge portion of the blade which automatically tilts the upper edge of the blade forwardly of its lower edge in response to vertical lifting of the blade.